For Propriety's Sake
by Lyralocke
Summary: Kataang, oneshot. Katara teaches Aang a lesson in propriety. After all, propriety is relative.


_Teheh. Funny oneshot. I feel like this idea came from something totally unrelated but... I can't remember what it was. So... have fun._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar_

* * *

"Katara?"

"Five more minutes…"

"Katara, are you asleep?"

Katara's eyes snapped open and she gave herself a brisk shake.

"Hm? What?" she muttered distractedly.

Aang rolled his eyes. Katara blushed a little, embarrassed. Bumi had decided to throw the two of them an engagement party in Omashu, and while Katara appreciated the gesture, she didn't feel like she really fit in. She was a Water Tribe peasant in the eyes of all the high society in the world, and it was obvious said high society didn't think she belonged with a fellow like the Avatar.

It used to bother her somewhat, the whispers and the gossip. But Katara had never been too image-conscious, never worried much about what other people thought of her. The only person whose opinion of her she really valued was Aang. She smiled when he laughed a little, exasperated.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, trying to sound sincere and failing miserably, prompting him to laugh again.

"No you're not," he replied lightly, smirking as he scanned the ballroom. All of their friends were there, of course, as well as the nobility of the world. Aang and Katara were standing near the entrance to the ballroom, greeting people as they came in. Needless to say, Katara was bored to the point of falling asleep on her feet. Literally.

"Oh Aang, you know this kind of thing isn't really…" she began carefully, trailing off a bit and casting a wandering glance around the room.

"I know," Aang sighed, one warm hand finding her waist and pulling her to his side. "I'm sorry to drag you to these things…"

"I don't mind too much," Katara replied amiably, smiling and nudging him with her shoulder. "Least I get some time with you."

He gave her a sheepish smile, which she rolled her eyes at.

"Ah… yeah," he muttered guiltily. "All this Avatar stuff will calm down soon, Katara. We'll get to spend plenty of time together."

"Soon," she repeated thoughtfully, glancing away. "You do mean really soon, right? You're always so busy meeting with diplomats and generals… I feel like this is the first time I've seen you in days."

Aang turned to look at her and opened his mouth to speak, but a few more nobles walked in. Katara just offered him a tired smile and turned to greet the new guests. Aang sighed heavily and did the same.

Apparently, the two new arrivals were a general from the western Earth Kingdom and his wife. He shook hands with Aang while she fawned over Katara.

"My goodness, aren't you beautiful! And that dress, it's from the Water Tribe, right? My, they don't make fine clothes like that in the Earth Kingdom. Well the Avatar sure snagged a prize catch in you, didn't he?"

Katara was utterly surprised. This woman sounded entirely sincere while she was used to thinly veiled sarcasm. Naturally, she smiled and thanked her, trying not to sound too shocked. The woman just waved it off and took her husband's arm, looking at the two of them.

"What a lovely couple," she sighed. She looked at Aang. "Well come on then, kiss the bride!"

The general laughed and shrugged apologetically. Aang just smiled and turned to his fiancé.

Katara was rather pleased with how this was going. She couldn't honestly remember the last time she and Aang had really kissed. Lately it was always a rushed peck on the lips or the cheek. So she leaned up toward him, closing her eyes and taking a breath…

His lips met hers for a moment, and then the kiss was over. She sighed and opened her eyes, bidding a final welcome to the general and his wife. It was just the two of them again. Aang could practically feel her disappointment. He glanced at her. She didn't look at him.

"What?" he asked nervously.

She sighed again. "Nothing," she muttered.

"What?" he repeated insistently.

She finally turned and looked at him. It was a rather hard look that made him worry quite a lot.

"If you're going to kiss me, kiss me properly," she said firmly.

Aang stared at her, confused. "Properly?" he repeated. She nodded. "I thought I was being proper…"

Katara laughed lightly. "Please, whose definition of proper are you going by?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Aang remained confused. "Um… society's?" he suggested carefully.

Katara sighed again and turned to face him fully. "Aang, propriety is relative," she officiously began. "Sure, the nobility might think actual kissing is improper, but they also think it's improper for you to marry me."

"Katara," he began instantly. He knew as well as she did what a lot of people thought of the Avatar marrying the waterbender. He was also much angrier about it than Katara was. She thought it was sweet, and never passed up an opportunity to tell him so. She smiled and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"I'm not saying they're right," she continued calmly. "But you see my point, don't you?"

He nodded after several thoughtful moments. "So what do you consider proper kissing?" he asked with a smile.

She grinned at him and stepped closer. He instinctively rested his hands on her hips. She leaned up toward him slightly.

"The way you and me are supposed to kiss," she said quietly. "No more of these closed-mouth pecks on the lips." She slid a hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. "Kiss me so people will talk about it." She tugged him a few more inches. "Kiss me so I can feel it."

He smiled, didn't say a word, and closed the distance between them.

If one thing could be said for Aang, it was that he was a very good listener.

When he pulled away from her, she would have staggered if he hadn't still been holding onto her hips. She was flustered and blushing, completely out of breath. They both stopped and glanced over when they heard a pair of young noblewomen scoff as they walked past.

"Can you believe that? What a display."

Katara smirked at Aang, impressed.

"Nicely done, Avatar," she murmured, still catching her breath. He laughed.

"It'll definitely give them something to talk about," he said quietly, grinning.

The nobles had something to talk about for the rest of the party.


End file.
